MEMORY ROAD
by ndnnurse30
Summary: Can Robin Scorpio survive the latest tragedy to befall her? And can the love of those most important to her help to bring her back when it seems all is lost? Features Robin, Jason, Patrick, Sonny, Anna, Robert, Mac, Brenda and others!


_Disclaimer: All characters in this story are property of General Hospital on ABC network. They're not mine and I never claimed they were :)_

**MEMORY ROAD**

(Robin Scorpio lies in a hospital bed, the victim of a head on collision with a drunken Carly Corinthos Jax. She has been unconscious for a few days from a head injury. Patrick Drake, Sonny Corinthos and her uncle Mac Scorpio have been sitting vigil at her bedside since she was brought in to the Emergency Department.)

(Scene opens showing Robin, eyes closed and unmoving lying in the bed. The soft hum and beeps of the medical equipment is the only background noise. Scene pans out to show Patrick sitting in a chair by the window, gazing out with unfocused eyes. Mac enters.)

Mac: (whispering) How's she doing, Patrick? Any signs of her waking yet?

Patrick: (still staring out of the window sighs heavily) No...and I don't know how much more of this waiting I can stand.

Mac: She's a strong girl...a strong woman. She'll come out of this...she has to.

Patrick: Tell HER that. I just want her to wake up and...and argue with me or something. You know how she loves to argue. (laughs hollowly)

Mac: The ability to argue about everything, no matter how minor, is a very valued Scorpio family trait! You've met her parents, and you know me...she comes by it honestly. (strokes Robin's hair as he looks down at her face lovingly) Hey, Robin, you're looking as beautiful as ever today. Maxie said to tell you hi when I saw you, she wanted to come with me but she had to get to work. Kate's been running her ragged apparently. Oh, and that strange kid...what's his name? Spinelli? He wanted me to give a message to (laughs and pulls a note from his pocket) "The Fair Doctor Robin Who I Hold In The Highest Esteem"...he says, "I look forward to seeing your angelic smile as you administer healing to the less fortunate again soon"...i assume that means for you to get well and get back to work.

Patrick: Speaking of work, I've gotta get going, my day officially began about 15 minutes ago and I've got 3 surgeries on the board today. (leans over to kiss Robin on the forehead) (whispers) I'll be back to check on you later, kid. Don't wake up without me. (Pats Mac on the shoulder as he exits the room)

Mac: (pulls a chair beside the bed and takes Robin's limp hand) I don't know if you realize this but you have got to wake up soon. Patrick's a mess, Sonny's wrecked and I...(sighs) I'm lost not knowing what's going to happen. You know that I like to be in control of things...no big surprise there huh? But this...(motions to all of the medical equipment) this I can't control. I need you to give me a little hope here, something to hang on to. Just blink your eyes or move your head or squeeze my hand, something...anything so that I don't have to walk out of this room without hope again. (Drops his head and kisses Robin's hand, wipes his moist eyes)

(Scene fades out)

(Scene opens with Sonny standing in the doorway. Mac is asleep in the chair by Robin's bed.)

Sonny: (walking to the bedside) Hey, pretty girl! I see you're still on vacation in here. (Gently strokes Robin's hair and leans over to kiss her)

Mac: (waking up) Sonny? (looks around) What time is it?

Sonny: It's two in the afternoon.

Mac: (Groans as he gets up from the chair and grabs his jacket) I've gotta get down to the station, I have a desk full of paperwork that for some reason won't do itself. Are you gonna be here with her for a while?

Sonny: Yeah, yeah. I'll be right here in case she wakes up. (shakily) Mac...what have the doctors said? Do they have any ideas about...

Mac: About the severity of the injury? (sighs) No, not yet. They repeated some tests on her and said they look the same as before, no obvious injury to the brain. They're not sure why she hasn't woken up yet. (sighs again and looks down at the floor) I choose to believe that she's just resting up, gathering her strength...for what she has to face when she does wake up...

Sonny: You mean...the baby...

Mac: (Softly) Yeah. She's gonna be devastated when she finds out that the trauma of the accident caused her to miscarry. (Places a comforting hand on Sonny's shoulder) At least she wasn't awake for that part of all of this. (Kisses Robin) Call me if anything changes. (Exits the room)

Sonny: (sitting down heavily, studying Robin's face) Hey kid. I know that you are tired and I know that you have been through a rough patch here, but you have got to wake up...for your family, for Dr. Drake, for me and for everyone else that loves you. We need you. We need you to be that light that you have always been for us...that little girl, that strong woman with the huge smile and a blazing will to survive all that life throws at you. That loving person that finds a way to forgive us when we are wrong and makes us better in spite of ourselves. God, Robin, where are you? (whispers) Where are you? And what's it gonna take to reach you? (Leans back, rubbing his eyes) What's it gonna take?

(Scene fades out)

(Puerto Rico: A sandy beach at sunset, deserted except for a few lovers strolling along the waterline and the occasional jogger making the most of the quickly fading light. Jason Morgan sits alone at a table outside of an empty cafe. He has just finished an intense business meeting with the "administrators" of Sonny's casino and is satisfied that the problems here will quickly be resolved. He is less satisfied, however, with a nagging little feeling that something is wrong, something he can't put his finger on. The soft buzz of his cell phone in his shirt pocket snaps him out of his thoughts.)

Jason: Yeah?

Carly: (breaking up) Jason...need you...home soon?

Jason: Carly?? I can barely hear you, we must have a bad connection.

Carly: ...you need...here now!!...accident...

Jason: (leaning forward and speaking louder) Carly! I can't understand you...what happened? What accident?

(Sounds of static fill the phone and Jason only hears one word of what Carly says next)

Carly: (yelling) ROBIN!!

(The phone connection is broken. Jason stares down at the phone in his hand as if it holds the answers to his questions. The feeling of unease that he's been experiencing suddenly overwhelms him.)

Jason: (whispers) Robin...

(Scene opens with Sonny outside of the hospital room on his cell phone.)

Sonny: No, no, no. Don't tell me that you have no idea where he is. He's supposed to be there handling my problem at the casino. Well, then can you explain to me why you can't find him? How long has he been gone? Because, I've been trying to call his phone for two days now and he hasn't been answering, all I'm getting is a lot of static. Yes, I know that he can handle himself, but you are supposed to be watching his back. Look, enough of the excuses! Find him! I have a situation here in Port Charles that...that I think he needs to hear about from me. Tell him to call me as soon as possible...that means go out and find him NOW and hand him a phone and make him call! Thank you. (Snaps the cell phone shut and turns to go back into Robin's room. He is stopped by Patrick before he can enter.)

Patrick: Sonny. Any news?

Sonny: (sighs) No...no man. She's still out. I've been talking to her, reliving old times...better times...and I look up expecting her to laugh at the memories, or cry, or sigh and say how much she misses those days but...(rubs his hand over his hair) but all she's doing is lying there, just still and silent. I would give anything to see those beatiful brown eyes open up and look at me...as trusting and as loving as ever. (Shakes his head) Anyway, how are you holding up, man? You look like I feel.

Patrick: I'm doing better than she is. (Looks in the window of the door) I can't help but feel responsible for all of this. If we hadn't argued...again...or if I had just made her stay until she was calmer...or if I had just argued with her a little longer...anything to make it where she wasn't in THAT particular place at THAT particular time...

Sonny: Nah, man. You can't do this. You can't take that blame. You weren't what put Robin in THAT car on THAT road at THAT time. Sure you argued...that's what the two of you do, but it doesn't mean that you are the cause of this.

Patrick: (tearing up) I just wish...I just wish so many things were different. (Sighs) I'm sure you know that I was less than thrilled when Robin found out she was...she was going to be a mom. I felt like my life was changing and I had no control over it. And I lashed out at her every chance that I got. I tried to get into the whole baby business but, but it wasn't what I WANTED. It was something that Robin wanted with her whole heart, but not me...not heartless Doctor Drake. (Wipes his eyes) I'm afraid of what will happen to her when she wakes up, Sonny. She's going to come to and her first thought will be for that baby...our baby. And how do I tell her that the one thing she wanted more than anything has been ripped away from her again? (Leans on the wall as if needing the support to stand) And...I'm afraid...I'm afraid that she's going to look at me...and see nothing but the man that got exactly what he wanted at the expense of her heart's desire.

Sonny: Look, Patrick, I have known and loved her for alot of years now and we've been through (takes a deep breath) the darkest and lowest points anyone can go through and I know one thing for sure. And that is that Robin has an amazing heart. I've never seen anyone equal her in the way that she loves...or how strong she can be...or in the way that she can forgive. Yeah, she's going to be hurt...she's gonna be broken...but that woman lying there in that bed is a fighter...she's a survivor. She has loved and lost and allowed herself to love again and again. She will survive this and you will see that she won't have to forgive you because she'll never blame you in the first place. But you're gonna have to forgive yourself...

(Patrick nods in silent agreement. Sonny enters Robin's room as Patrick looks at her from the doorway. Scene fades out.)

(Carly's house: Carly is pacing in her living room, phone in hand. She stops and attempts to call Jason again, throwing down the phone when she hears the familiar voicemail greeting of "Morgan here, leave a message".)

Carly: Come on, Jason! Answer your damn phone...I need you right now.

(Loud pounding on the door. Carly jumps, looking frightened)

Jason: CARLY!! Open the door!!

(Carly runs to the door and opens it quickly. She falls into Jason's arms and begins to cry.)

Carly: Oh God, Jason!! What took you so long??

Jason: (Pulling away) I was out of the country on business and I...what happened, Carly? How did you get all cut up and bruised?

Carly: (sobbing) I..I was in an accident.

Jason: (concerned) I heard that much when you called...but you mentioned Robin and...(stops and looks at Carly) What does this have to do with Robin?

Carly: (turns away so that Jason can't see her face) I...uh...I went out the other night...to Jake's. I was all alone. You were out of town and Jax went to the city on business and Morgan was staying at my mom's for the night. Sooo, I went out and had a couple of drinks. Then, I let myself start thinking...about Michael...about the fact that I won't get to see him do all of the things I had dreamed he would. I thought about the fact that he's confined to a bed for the rest of his life and that it was all my fault. (Puts up a hand to stop Jason from interrupting.) And the more that I thought about everything, the more I drank. (Takes a deep breath and exhales slowly.) Finally, I decided it was time to come back to this empty house...so I left. Alone.

Jason: O-kay. (Looks puzzled) And then?

Carly: I drove myself home, Jason...

Jason: (The feeling of unease growing) Go on...

Carly: I guess I must have dozed off...or dropped something and reached down to get it...I don't know...(getting agitated) I don't know!! All of a sudden, I looked up and there were headlights coming right at me...I tried to swerve out of the way but it was too late and...and then all I heard was glass breaking and me screaming and then everything was black. (Sits down on the couch, hugging her arms around herself) When I came to, I could hardly see it was so dark. I crawled out of the car yelling for anyone that could hear me to please help. And then...and then...(begins to cry again)...

Jason: (Sitting still as if to brace himself for a physical blow) And then what, Carly?

Carly: Then, I saw her...

Jason: You saw who?

Carly: (Whispers) Robin...I saw Robin, Jason. She was driving the other car. She was behind the wheel and she was so still. I was afraid...I didn't want to even look in case...

Jason: (Stonily whispers) In case she was dead? (In a strangled voice) Is she, Carly? Is she...dead?

Carly: No, Jason...I went to her door and I checked...and...and she was still breathing. But...but there was so much blood...it seemed like it was everywhere...and I didn't know what to do for her...I mean, I couldn't touch her because there was blood all over the place...

Jason: So you called 911?

Carly: Of course...of course, Jason. I called 911...and then...then I left and came back here.

Jason: (angrily) You LEFT? Carly...you left her there on the side of the road? Bleeding and unconscious? You left her there not knowing if she would live or die?

Carly: (yelling hysterically) I was scared, Jason!! I was scared to death and I didn't know what to do...it's not like I could've helped her anyway!

Jason: (yelling) Where is she, Carly?? Where is Robin now?

Carly: (whispering) She's at General Hospital...she has been since the accident...

(Jason moves toward the door, Carly follows and grabs his arm to stop him.)

Carly: Jason, please...please...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I was just scared and alone and I didn't know what else to do. Please, you have to believe me.

(Jason jerks his arm away from Carly's hands.)

Jason: Does anyone else know that you were involved?

Carly: No...no one else knows. That's why I had to talk to you...you're the only person that I can trust with this.

Jason: (in a low, threatening voice) Carly, I'm going to the hospital...and I'm going to leave it up to you to deal with this situation in the best way possible. But you better pray that Robin is okay.

Carly: (pleading) Jason, please...Jason!

(Jason storms out of the house leaving Carly in the doorway watching his retreating back. Carly crumples to the floor in a fresh wave of tears.)

(Scene opens outside of Robin's hospital room. Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane have just arrived and are being filled in by Mac on Robin's condition)

Mac: The doctors aren't sure why she hasn't woken up yet. She lost a lot of blood in the accident and required multiple transfusions, but her vital signs have all been stable since then. (Choking back emotion) They're concerned that her brain may have been deprived of oxygen due to the blood loss and maybe that's the reason...

Anna: (wiping away tears) Oh, God, Robert! Our little girl...she's been here hurt and we weren't with her. (Turning to Mac) Sounds like the old familiar story, huh? But you've been here with her? She hasn't been alone?

Mac: No, no, no. She hasn't been alone since this happened. Patrick and I and Sonny Corinthos and half of Port Charles have been here with her all along. Even when she went into surgery, she had her friend Elizabeth Webber who's a surgical nurse right by her side.

Anna: Well thank God for that. Thank you, Mac, for all that you've done for her...now and all her life. (Looks at Robert) Let's go in and talk to her. Maybe she'll respond to us.

Robert: (staring at Robin's tiny figure in the bed) God I hope so. How could this happen to her? She's just a little girl.

Anna: (sternly) No she's not, Robert. She's a strong woman...the strongest I've ever met. And she's our daughter, so she's a born fighter. We just have to hope that she can fight her way out of wherever she is right now. Let's go.

(Anna, Robert and Mac gather around Robin's bed. Anna leans down to talk softly to Robin)

Anna: Hi, baby. It's mom...your dad's here too and your Uncle Mac.

Robert: (takes Robin's hand) Hi, luv. It's been a long time, sorry I haven't dropped in on you lately.

Anna: We need you to wake up, Robin. It's time to come back and start getting better. I'm sorry that we weren't here right away, it took Mac a few days to get in touch with us. But we're here now, and everything's going to be alright. We love you, baby. (Wipes away a tear)

Robert: (sitting on the edge of the bed stroking Robin's face) Come on, luv. You have to fight. If we've taught you anything in your life, it's how to fight. So now's the time to show us that you were paying attention to your old mom and dad. Fight through the darkness and the pain and the fear. We will be right here, waiting for you...and loving you when you come out of it. I know it's scary and you feel like you're alone right now, but I can promise you that you are never alone. We are always right here with you, even when we're a world away.

(Scene fades out with Robert and Anna each holding one of Robin's hands and Mac with his hand supportively on his brothers shoulder as he looks down on his injured niece.)

(Scene opens in a hospital corridor. Sonny is walking with his head down deep in thought when he almost runs into a man rushing through a door from the stairwell.)

Sonny: JASON!

Jason: (breathless) Sonny! Where is she? I came as soon as I heard...is she alright? Is everything okay with...(stops suddenly looking at Sonny's tense expression) She's not okay is she? Where is she, Sonny?

Sonny: Calm down, man. Take a breath. Here, sit down. (Leads Jason to some couches in a visiting area)

Jason: I don't want to sit down, Sonny. I want to see Robin...where is she?

Sonny: (Sighs and runs his hand over his face) Jason. Robin's in a room on this floor. I don't know how much you've heard but she was in a pretty serious car accident...hit and run...they have no idea who hit her but they were gone by the time the police arrived.

(Jason looks down at the floor, his anger at Carly rising again.)

Sonny: Robin...(struggling to find the words) Robin hasn't woken up since the accident. The doctors said that she lost a massive amount of blood from a head injury...and...(takes a deep breath) and from the miscarriage.

Jason: (slumping down onto the couch, head in his hands) Why? Why did this have to happen to her? She's wanted nothing more than that baby.

Sonny: I know.

Jason: Is something else wrong? Like...like what happened to me?

Sonny: They've done all of the tests, they say there's not anything showing up on the results that would indicate that she should still be unconscious. They're afraid, maybe the blood loss resulted in a lack of oxygen...to her brain and that it could cause an indefinite period of unconsciousness, maybe even brain damage.

(Jason stands and begins to pace, his face a mask of rage and heartbreak.)

Jason: Why didn't you call me, Sonny? Why were you letting me go on with business as usual when Robin was lying in this hospital possibly dying? Don't you know how much she means to me even now after all this time?

Sonny: (Raising his voice) I did call you, Jason. For two days I tried to reach you. Finally I called Max and he said that he didn't know where you had gone off to...that the meeting with the administrators had gone down as planned and that all that was left were some loose ends to tie up but that he hadn't been able to find you for hours. (Lowering his voice to almost a whisper) I would never have kept this kind of news from you. I know how much Robin means to you, how much she has always meant to you. Remember, I was there through it all with the two of you. I saw that fire the two of you had at the beginning, and I watched it grow until it was almost unbearable to see and I watched you guys get burned badly by it at the end. I know the love and the...the passion that the two of you have always carried for the other, no matter if one of you was with someone else or if you guys were oceans apart. I've seen it. I've watched it. I've ENVIED it. (Takes a deep breath) I called you...to let you know what happened...and to...to ask you if you would come back and maybe...(shakes his head) nah, it's a stupid idea...

Jason: (breathing raggedly) What, Sonny? What did you want me to do?

Sonny: (with a far away look) Remember, Jason, when she was struggling with the decision to go on the Protocol for the HIV? And you finally convinced her it was the right thing to do?

Jason: (sighing) She convinced herself, Sonny. I just reminded her of what she already knew.

Sonny: (looking Jason in the eyes) Yeah, yeah...that's what you said. But what I saw was what I told you...that yours was the only voice that she heard at that time. Maybe now...maybe she'll hear your voice again and she'll decide it's time to come back.

(Scene fades with Jason looking at a hopeful Sonny)

(Scene opens with Jason outside of Robin's room. Mac, Anna and Robert have been sent home to rest by nurse Epiphany. The sound of them arguing with Epiphany as she marched them to the elevators was echoing in the hallway. Jason slips into Robin's room and closes the door silently. He slowly turns and sees Robin, eyes shut, perfectly still like she was asleep. He notices the bandages against her pale skin and the cuts on her beautiful face. Her breathing is steady and she looks peaceful in the dim light-almost angelic. He settles into the chair by the bed and gently takes her hand in his)

Jason: Robin. (Pauses) I don't really know what to say here. I wonder what you talked to me about after my accident, before I woke up? (Smiles a little) Probably things that were way over my head like quantum physics or something. But that's you. You've always been brilliant. Even after I whacked my head I could tell that. (Leans forward looking at Robin's face) And you've always been beautiful. I think you're more beautiful now than you were when we first met. I knew you'd be like that. Just like I knew you'd be a great doctor someday--and look, you came back and saved my life, my memories. (Sighs) I wish that I could save you the way you've been saving me all of these years but, I could never quite get it right with you. I could never quite give you what you deserved. (Pulls his chair closer.) Robin. (Places her hand against his face.) I know where you are right now and I know that you're tired and alone--I've been there. You--your voice, your touch...your heart--pulled me out of that place and back to life. I wish that I could do the same thing for you. (Puts his head down on the bed, whispers) Please come back, Robin.

(Scene fades out)

(Scene opens with Anna and Robert in Mac's living room. Anna is slumped in a chair with a beer in her hand. Robert is looking out of the window with a far-away look as if remembering past times. Mac enters quietly with a drink in his hand. He hands it to Robert who takes it gratefully.)

Robert: Mac, where are we at in the investigation of who hit my daughter's car?

Mac: (sighing heavily) We are actively investigating it, but you know how difficult it can be to determine a hit and run driver. We have the 911 call so we know that it was a woman that called it in. Unfortunately, we have no eyewitnesses to the accident and forensics is still trying to give us a clue as to what kind of car it was based on the paint transfer. (sits down on the couch and rubs his eyes.) I just wish this was all a bad dream.

Robert: (quietly) I know, mate. We all know.

Mac: You know...years ago after the two of you disappeared, I told myself that I would do anything in my power to protect Robin from all the harmful things that may come her way. (shakes his head and stares at the ceiling) It just seems like everytime I turn around, I'm failing miserably at that. First, I allowed her to get involved with Stone and she contracted HIV. Then, she ran as far away from Port Charles as she could for years to get away from the hurt that Jason caused her because I wasn't strong enough to keep her away from him either. She's been shot, shot at, kidnapped, and now hit and left for dead on an isolated road..(angrily) and I couldn't protect her from any of it!

Anna: (putting down her drink and joining Mac on the couch) Mac! You can't blame yourself for any of this. Robin has always been a very headstrong young lady. She's always known her own mind and her own heart and she has followed them faithfully. (smiles shakily) I guess she got that from her father.

Robert: (laughing) And not a bit of it from her mother, eh? (seriously) Brother, you picked up the pieces of her life when she thought she had lost everything dear to her. You supported and loved her through very trying times. You gave her strength and hope and you allowed her to have a family again. Anna and I couldn't do that for her, but you could. You've protected her from as many harsh realities of life as anyone could. Stone, the HIV, the heartbreak with Jason, those were all things that were beyond your control. You are just a man, not God. (puts his hand on Mac's shoulder) But you can take comfort in knowing that the little girl we entrusted to you grew into a beautiful woman who is strong, loving and loyal. You did more than we could have ever asked.

Mac: (covering Robert's hand with his and taking a deep breath) I like to try to convince myself of that. It's just hard when I see her lying there in that hospital bed, not moving or talking. All I can do is think about her before this...see her smile, hear her voice telling me she loves me or saying how much she missed me when she was away. In my mind, I see her - beautiful, strong when she has to be but with that innocence and undying hope underneath it all - and I just hope that she can gather all of that now to face this and win.

Anna: She will, Mac. She has to. She's our Robin, our beautiful Robin and thanks to us she's been made to endure a lifetime of heartbreak and sorrow but it shaped her into an incredible young woman who can beat the odds like no one I've ever seen before.

(Anna's words trail off to silence as she, Robert and Mac remember times from Robin's youth. They flash to Robert holding Robin as a little girl and Anna gathering her in her arms when they were reunited. We see Robin and Mac talking after her first prom, consoling one another over Stone, saying goodbye when she went off to college. We see Robin, Anna and Robert hugging on the docks. The scene fades out on Robin at the '98 Nurses ball speaking..."I feel confident that I will live a long...and rewarding life...(looking at Jason and taking his hand)...I thank God for every day that he gives me...and for every day yet to come.")

(Scene fades in a few hours later. Jason is asleep in the chair by the bed. Epiphany walks into the room)

Epiphany: (gently shakes Jason's shoulder) Mr. Morgan?

Jason: (startling awake) Epiphany...

Epiphany: Mr. Morgan, I don't think you should be in here. I've already sent two Scorpios and a Devane kicking and screaming out of this hospital tonight so that Dr. Scorpio can rest without having people constantly talking to her. Her body needs rest to heal.

Jason: (softly) I need to know something. What do you think of her chances...as a medical professional?

Epiphany: As a medical professional I can only agree with what the doctor is telling you...that she may remain comatose for an indefinite period of time.

(Jason sighs deeply and closes his eyes.)

Epiphany: (in a low voice) But as for what I think, I think you're gonna see a miracle with her...I don't really know why, I just have that feeling.

Jason: (touched) Thank you, Epiphany.

Epiphany: Now back to the matter of you being in here in the middle of the night. Visiting hours are clearly marked at every entrance to...

Jason: I need to be here, Epiphany. (She stops midsentence, slightly shocked) I need to be here with her because she did that for me and all I can hope is that what happened once might happen twice and...(trails off at the stunned look on Epiphany's face) Never mind. I promise I won't talk too much.

Epiphany: (still recovering from her shock at his confession) I'd say you've done enough talking for one night...or a week of nights in your case. (she softens) But you can stay until the family returns in the morning. Call if you need anything. (she turns toward the door, then turns back) We're all praying for her.

(Jason nods his thanks. Epiphany exits the room and closes the door behind her. Jason sits back in the chair, gazing at Robin softly. We see Carly through the window in the door watching the scene inside the room. She touches the bruises on her own face and turns away, a tear runs down her face as she walks away.)

(Scene opens with Jason sitting by the window looking out at the first hints of sunrise. His cell phone buzzes in his pocket.)

Jason: (sighing) Yeah?

Spinelli: Stone Cold!! Finally, I have accessed your oracle of communication without receiving the dreaded...albeit short and to the point...warm...vocal...greeting...Stone Cold? This is you right? I'm not listening to a shorter and um...pointier vocal greeting am I?

Jason: Spinelli! Stop talking unless it's in regard to what you called about!

Spinelli: Right! Right! Okay, so I was just wondering if you have returned to our fair city or if you were still currently enjoying your adventures in foreign lands?

Jason: I'm back.

Spinelli: O-kay. Then you have, no doubt, been informed of the ill that has befallen Fair Doctor Robin Whom I Hold In the...

Jason: (rolling his eyes) Highest Esteem...I know, Spinelli. (softening as he looks back at Robin in the bed) I'm here with her now.

Spinelli: OH! My most humble apologies to the Master from his young Grasshopper for interfering in your...most dreaded and feared time with Doctor Robin.

Jason: It's okay, Spin. Did you need something else or were you just calling to tell me about Robin.

Spinelli: There is nothing we need to discuss at this very moment...just matters of the heart...though mine clearly pale in comparison to the Master's at this the hour of great turmoil.

Jason: Okay, Spinelli. I'm hanging up now.

Spinelli: Wait, Stone Cold! Will you tell the Fair Doctor that I send my most heartfelt and humble regards but I cannot deliver them in person due to the (shudders) Formidable Nurse Epiphany and her disdain for the Jackal.

Jason: (looking slightly confused) Do you want me to say all of that or can I just tell her you said "hi"?

Spinelli: Um...yeah...yes...yes...just tell her I said "Hi" or "hey!" or whatever you...choose.

(Jason closes the phone shaking his head. He turns back to Robin and pulls the chair back up to the bed.)

Jason: It's almost morning, Robin. Your family will be coming back soon, and Patrick and Sonny and the rest of Port Charles. So, I probably won't be visiting during the day, but I'll be back tonight. (His fingers run through the ends of her hair as he looks thoughtfully at her face.) You know, it's crazy. I feel just like I did years ago. I never wanted to leave you when I knew that you were hurting or sad because it hurt me too...and that's how I feel right now...like I want to stay by your side and take all of your hurt, all of that pain myself. I guess some things will never change.

(Jason begins to hear voices and noise in the hallways. Signs of the hospital coming back to life for the day. Robin's friends and family would be coming back in soon. He takes one last long look at Robin's still face and closed eyes. Then he gently kisses the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her shampoo that the nurses had used to wash her hair. He wipes a tear from his eyes.)

Jason: You hang on, Robin. I'll see you tonight.

(Jason exits the room. Scene ends.)

(Robert, Mac and Anna are bustling down the hallway towards Robin's room. Sonny and Patrick are not far behind them discussing Robin's case when a movement catches Sonny's eye. Just for an instant, he locks eyes with Jason who nods subtly to him before turning and going into the stairwell.)

Sonny: (whispers) I'll watch out for her today, my friend.

Patrick: (looks around) Did you say something?

Sonny: What? No, I mean I may have said something about something but anyway...back to Robin.

Patrick: (confused) Yeah. Robin. Overnight report is...no change. Maybe that's a good thing though right? No news is good news or whatever...(looks down the hallway) Hey, it looks like there's gonna be a crowd in her room today so I guess I'll get to working on some cases and I'll be in there whenever the wellwishers thin out, okay?

Sonny: Okay, man! Hey...have you been thinking about what we talked about the other day? About not blaming yourself? The police are gonna catch whatever sick, twisted, miserable excuse for life did this and that will be the person to blame for this, right?

Patrick: (nodding his head) Right. I just wish they would hurry up with it already. (his pager goes off and he checks it) Ah, the fun never stops...I'll catch you later, ok? (he heads off to work)

(As Sonny continues down the hallway, Carly hides frightened in a doorway with her back to him pretending to be looking at a chart as he passes her by.)

Sonny: Ok. (Walks into Robin's room and notices a petite brunette with her back to him that seems very familiar.)

Brenda: (turning around with tears in her eyes) Oh, Sonny! (throws her arms around him and cries while Sonny looks shocked. Scene fades out)

(Scene fades in with Brenda still crying on Sonny's shoulder. Anna, Robert and Mac look on with sadness for her emotional response to Robin's state.)

Brenda: (still crying softly looks up at Sonny and whispers) Please tell me this had nothing to do with your business, Sonny.

Sonny: (softly, wiping her tears away) No, Brenda. This time, it was random...a hit and run...

Brenda: (sobbing) It would almost be easier to handle if it had been due to the business. Because otherwise that means that someone did this and then knew enough to drive away after calling 911. They knew that she was hurt bad and they were still able to leave her there all alone!! (angrily) There's no sense in that, no reason! (bordering on hysterical) Why couldn't they be decent human beings and try to help someone in obvious trouble? (begins crying hard again) How could someone do this...to HER, Sonny? How could they do this to our Robin? (sobbing)

Sonny: (pulls Brenda into his arms and strokes her hair. Soothingly speaks to her) Shhhhh, Brenda. I know, I know. Shhh. I know how hard it is for you to see her like this and I know how much you love her. She knows that too, but we have to be strong for her right now. Just like we tried to be when Stone was dying...even though she ended up being strong for us in the end, I like to think that we helped her up to that point.

Brenda: (sniffling and laughing half-heartedly) Yeah, I think we did. But she was definitely the strongest of us all throughout Stone's entire illness. (remembering) She was always my rock, the one person that I could count on no matter what came my way. (she wipes her eyes and looks at Sonny and smiles) I guess it is our turn to repay her, huh?

Sonny: (pulling her into a hug, smiles) Yeah, it's our turn. (looks at her for a moment, then hugs her again) It's good to see you again, Ms. Barrett.

Brenda: (smiling wide) It's always good to hear that from you, Mr. Corinthos.

(Scene fades out with the two of them hugging while Mac, Anna and Robert watch and smile.)

(Scene opens with Jason walking alone on the docks, staring at the water. Memories of Robin are playing out in front of his eyes. Meeting her for the first time on the bridge, the first kiss they shared after she informed him that she was HIV, taking a ride on his motorcycle and her laughing on the beach in Montauk after that first incredible night they spent as lovers. The final memory he allows himself of her is of the two of them at the Wild Swan pub near Llanview, he hears himself telling her "I promise, I'll always be waiting for you" and he hears her reply, "I promise, I'll always come back". Carly begins to descend the stairs behind him.)

Carly: (Quietly) Jason?

Jason: (startled) Carly...(angrily) What do you want?

Carly: (hurt) I-I just wanted to...(trails off)

Jason: You just wanted to what? You wanted to ask me about Robin? Find out if she's doing better? So that you can feel better about what you did, leaving her like that to die? Well, guess what, Carly? (yelling) She's not better. She may not get better. She may spend the rest of her life in that bed...(quieter now) Just like Michael. (laughs bitterly) You know, it's funny, but the one thing that you said you wouldn't wish on anyone, you have done to her. You've taken her away from her family, and her friends and everyone who has ever loved her...(turns back toward the water) And she might not ever be able to come back from where she is.

Carly: (crying) Jason, I'm sorry. You know that I'm sorry. This was never what i wished for her...

Jason: (angrily) Whatever, Carly! There has never been any love lost between you and Robin! So don't try to make this better by saying that you wished for better things for her!

Carly: I know that Robin and I have had a...difficult past but that doesn't mean that I would ever wish physical harm on her. I know about her life and I know what she has dealt with and lost. I'm not so horrible that I would have run away from her if I hadn't been scared to death.

Jason: Enough, Carly! This is not about you. This is about her, lying completely still in that bed possibly forever. This is about her life, the life that you've hated...(guiltily) the life that we almost destroyed in the past...and the fact that that life has been forever altered. Even if she wakes up, she will never be the same. A part of me thinks that it would be better if she didn't wake up. Because...(emotionally) because the pain that she is going to wake up to is going to be unbearable.

(Carly looks at Jason confused)

Jason: (rubbing his eyes) She lost the baby, Carly. She doesn't know yet because she hasn't regained consciousness since you...since the accident, but when she wakes up, she'll know. (leans his arms on the railing and drops his head) And that pain...that loss of what she wanted most in the world...it's going to tear her apart.

(Carly puts her face down in her hands as Jason tells her about Robin's baby.)

Carly: Oh, God! I'm so sorry...so sorry. (gingerly places a hand on Jason's back and feels him tense, she removes her hand) Jason. I know that...that Robin has always been very special to you. I saw it when we first met...when you were my...what was it...my "boy on the side" (laughs bitterly) and I saw it after I left Michael with you and came back and we all lived together. I even saw it through all of the years after she left. You would get this look in your eyes, and I knew that your thoughts were far away from me, wherever she was. (looks down at her hands) I always wanted that, you know? I always wanted someone to look at me the way that you looked at her and I wanted someone to think of me the way that you thought of her. Guess I just went about it all the wrong ways, huh?

Jason: Yeah, I guess so. (straightens up and turns to leave) I've gotta get going. I have to find Spin and go over some business.

Carly: Jason?

Jason: Yeah?

Carly: I'll uh...I'll be praying for her.

Jason: That's good, Carly. Pray hard.

(Turns and walks away leaving Carly alone on the dock looking miserable.)

(Scene fades in with Brenda and Sonny sitting by Robin's bed)

Sonny: (getting up) I'm gonna go get some coffee. Would you like to join me? (grins)

Brenda: (smiling) No, I think I'll stay here and talk to Sleeping Beauty. But if you could bring me some that would be GREAT! This jet lag is killing me.

Sonny: You got it. Uhhhh 2 sugars, no cream right?

Brenda: You know it. (laughs)

(Sonny exits the room smiling)

Brenda: (turns to Robin and sighs) Alone at last. Just me and my little sister again. Think we could finally have another one of our famous heart to heart talks again? (gives a small smile and then sighs heavily) Oh, Robin...how did you get here? The last time I talked to you, you were so happy and full of life and excited about the...(she swallows hard) I just can't connect in my mind how you got from there to here in such a short time.

Patrick: I think that's how we all feel. (Brenda jumps startled and turns to look at him) That's why this is so hard to deal with, because it's so sudden, so random.

Brenda: And you would be?

Patrick: Patrick Drake, Robin's good...uh...friend.

Brenda: Ahhh, the notorious "baby daddy".

Patrick: (looking uncomfortable) Um...yeah. And you are...

Brenda: Robin's big sister...Brenda Barrett. (she extends her hand to him and he shakes it) A pleasure to meet you, I've heard ALL about you. (she laughs)

Patrick: Yeah, my sentiments exactly. But I'm sure that I'm not held in the same esteem as you in Robin's eyes sometimes.

Brenda: (Laughing) You'd be surprised. (tenderly) She's a very forgiving person, you know?

Patrick: (Quietly) Yeah, I know.

(Sonny returns with the coffee.)

Sonny: Patrick, I was hoping you'd stop by and get a chance to meet this beautiful lady, this is Robin's...what does Spinelli call it?...BFF?

Brenda: (laughing) BFF? Wow, I'm L-O-L (laughs again)

Patrick: (smiling) Yes, we were just introducing ourselves since we know each other by reputation only.

Sonny: Watch out for this one, Doc. She's a firecracker. (laughing) She was always the voice of chaos to Robin's voice of reason. I never understood the two of them, but I guess you guys balance each other out, right, Bren? (looks at Brenda)

Brenda: (looking at Robin) Yep, that's how we do it. We keep each other sane that way. (smiles sadly as she takes her hand.)

Patrick: (Looking down) Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone...it looks like it's gonna be a long night for me. I'm pulling duty in the ER tonight since the scheduled doctor came down with-as he puts it-a VICIOUS stomach bug. I didn't ask any further questions on that one. (grins) I just wanted to check on Ms. Scorpio here before I headed to the pit for my shift.

Brenda: No change, Patrick. (takes his hand) But we're not giving up hope on her...neither should you.

(Patrick smiles at Brenda and squeezes her hand before letting go. He pats Sonny on the shoulder as he passes by him on the way to the door. He exits after looking back briefly.)

Sonny: (Sitting down) You know...we're not the only ones keeping up hope for her.

Brenda: (sipping her coffee) Well, I should think not. She has masses of people who love her dearly.

Sonny: Including Jason, even more so for him. He's loved her all of his life, he can't remember a time as long as he's been alive when he didn't love Robin. (awestruck) Can you imagine? Loving someone for your entire life? (looks down and says softly) I guess that will never change because she's a part of him.

Brenda: (looks up slowly) Jason? Jason's been here?

Sonny: Yeah...we had a talk and I reminded him of the time when his voice was all that Robin could hear...

Brenda: That's right...wow...when she was torn about starting the Protocol and Jason helped her make the decision. We all wanted her on it, but she just wouldn't hear us. (she looks at sonny with tears in her eyes) But she heard him.

Sonny: Yep, she did. And it changed her life.

Brenda: (suddenly hugs Sonny) Thank you for still loving and believing in her so much after all that's happened.

Sonny: (emotionally) She's always been very special to me-ever since Stone. I watched her endure a pain that no person should ever have to experience...and do it with a grace and a...a joy that amazed me. Watching her changed me. She was strength and comfort and hope for me...and then I would look at her and remember that she was just a kid. A kid that had seen the face of death and could still smile, who could light up a room just by walking in, a kid who could watch her love die...slowly, little by little and turn around and give comfort to someone else...she could still live and love and cherish all of the good things that she had left. How could I ever give up on someone who has that kind of will?

Brenda: (smiles, says quietly) I guess you can't.

(They look at each other and smile. Brenda snuggles comfortably into Sonny's arm as they relax and watch Robin. Scene fades out.)

(Scene opens with Anna sitting on Robin's bed brushing her hair.)

Anna: Looks like it's almost time for a trim, Robin, your hair is getting so long again. (smiles) It's still beautiful though, just like it always was. (looks at Robin for a long moment) You've always been beautiful...beautiful face...beautiful hair...those gorgeous brown eyes that always seemed to look right into the heart of other people. (sighs) Oh, baby, what I wouldn't pay to see those eyes open up and look at me right now...to hear that voice reassuring me that everything will be okay. (sniffles and wipes away a tear) I don't know if you are in a warm, comforting place right now or...(sobs) or if you're alone and scared and cold...but wherever you are, I hope that you can hear me and know that I am here with you.

(Anna gets up and walks to the window. She stares out for a moment at the fading light)

Anna: I know your strength. I know your spirit, daughter. (returns to sit on her bed) And I know that you can beat this. Whatever it takes, Robin, whatever you need to hold onto to get back to us, you grab it and you hold on with all that you have. Just get back here. Come back to me and your father. Come back to everyone that loves you. Let us be your strength now. Just come back...(looks lovingly at Robin as she smooths back her hair)

Robert: (from the doorway) Anna. Luv, it's time for us to go for the night so that Robin can rest. Direct orders from Nurse Epiphany and I don't think I have the strength to try to take her on again. (laughs and walks to the bed and looks down on Robin) We've always known that she was the absolute best of us both. She's going to prove it, you know that don't you? (puts a comforting hand on Anna's shoulder)

Anna: (composing herself) Yes, yes, of course she will. She's got that defiant Scorpio blood that compels her to show everyone that she can do anything she sets her mind to. (smiles at Robert)

Robert: And she has that Devane blood that makes her stronger and more stubborn than anyone has a right to be.

Anna: Yeah, she's the best of us both alright. I just wish we could hear her say it right now.

Robert: (quietly) We will, Anna. We will.

(Robert and Anna each kiss Robin's forehead and exit the room.)

(Scene opens outside of Robin's hospital room. Jason is looking around to make sure no one else is around before he enters. A female steps from the shadows when she sees Jason.)

Brenda: Jason.

Jason: Brenda?? What are you...when did you come back?

Brenda: I came as soon as I heard about her. (looks sadly through the window in the door.)

Jason: I'm sorry you had to come all this way just to see...to see her this way. I know this has to be killing you.

Brenda: (softly) It is. (laughs) The whole way here, I tricked myself into believing that it wouldn't be too bad once I could see her. (sadly) I mean, who could ever think of Robin...strong, brave Robin...lying in a bed like this, not moving or speaking? (laughs again) I kind of expected her to sit up when I walked in the room and smile and say "What up?" (her voice breaks) just like she used to. I never dreamed that I would have to sit here and hold her hand and beg her to wake up. (begins to cry softly) God, Jason, what are we going to do if she doesn't?

Jason: (softly) She will, Brenda. You know Robin, you can't keep her down for long.

Brenda: (angrily) Everyone keeps saying that...that she's gonna wake up, that she's gonna be fine but Jason what if she doesn't?? What then? Or what if she wakes up and...and the damage has been too much for her to recover from?

Jason: (quietly) I don't know, Brenda. I..I can't let myself think like that. I have to believe that she is going to wake up, and that she's going to recover. Because...because she has to. (takes a deep breath) I told her once...a long time ago...that she had to be alive somewhere. That no matter what happened to me and no matter if we were together or apart, I could live, I could be okay as long as I knew that she was somewhere in the world. I hadn't thought about that night in years until I found out about the accident. (looks down at the floor) And then it all came flooding back to me and I realized...(takes another deep breath) I realized that it's always been true, it's always been that way. I could live, I could move on with my life and love other people because I always knew in my heart that she was okay somewhere. I promised her that night that I would always love her...and I always have. Somewhere in me...in my soul, she has been with me, it's what has kept me alive. So I have to believe that she will come back. I have to believe that she won't give up. It's all that I have to hang on to right now.

Brenda: (breathing heavily) Jason...I...I need to apologize to you.

Jason: For what?

Brenda: For years ago when I was so angry with you after Sonny left me at the altar. I said things to you about how you didn't care about Robin and how you never really did. You told me then how you felt about her but I refused to allow myself to believe it. Because I was so hurt and so angry and there was no way that a love that true could exist in the world, not when my heart was breaking from what someone who was supposed to love me that way had done. I took all of my anger out on you, because you were there and because everytime I looked at you and heard your voice all I could see was Sonny. (looks up at Jason apologetically) But you were the real deal. You did love her the way that you said. And I couldn't let myself see that.

(Brenda and Jason both take a moment to control their emotions.)

Brenda: If it's your voice, your love for her that can bring her back, please, Jason, bring her back to us.

Jason: I don't know if I have that kind of power over anything, but I know I need to be beside her right now.

Brenda: You know, you're better than you think, Jason. You always have been.

Jason: (smiling) You sound like Robin. (sadly) She always thought that too.

Brenda: Well, I guess you ought to get in there and prove to her that she was right. (laughs and wipes her eyes) You know how she loves to be right.

(Brenda hugs Jason and then turns and leaves as Jason looks at Robin's room and turns to enter)

(Jason enters the dim room. He slowly and silently makes his way to Robin's bed. He bends down and gently kisses her hair.)

Jason: (whispers) Hey! I told you I'd be back tonight. (takes her hand and studies it for a moment). I ran into Brenda in the hall. (remembering) Remember back when we were together and her and Sonny were always loving and hating each other? (shakes his head) God, we were like kids then. (pulls up a chair and holds Robin's hand in both of his) I miss then. I miss the way that I felt...like I was free...like everything was new and interesting. And yeah I know that I was like a kid then, I had no fear, no expectations. All I had was me...and then I had you. I had you there teaching me, guiding me...and loving me, from the very beginning. You showed me how to appreciate life and how to...to look at it and see beauty instead of darkness. (looks at her intently) You taught me how to love, Robin. How to love myself, how to love someone else. You even taught me how to fear because I was never afraid until I thought about what it would be like...to lose you. (a tear falls from his eye as he whispers) I feel like I'm losing you, Robin, and...I'm...I'm terrified...for the first time in my life I am completely terrified because there is nothing I can do to stop it.

(Jason puts his head down and kisses her hand as he cries. We see Patrick standing outside of the door looking in the window. He moves to open the door when Sonny grabs his arm to stop him.)

Sonny: Hold on, partner. I just don't think you want to go in there right now.

Patrick: Sonny! What's going on? What's your henchman doing in there with Robin?

Sonny: He's talking to her, Dr. Drake. You know that they both feel...very strongly towards each other. They always have...and they always will. But right now, he's doing exactly what the rest of us are. He's talking to her and hoping that she will hear him and wake up.

Patrick: So, why is he sneaking around after hours to do it?

Sonny: Why are you? Dr. Drake? Aren't you on the clock?

Patrick: Yes, I am. But I felt like I needed to look in on her and so I took a break...look I don't have to explain this to you. (looks back in the window) I love her. And I've never taken the time to tell her how much...so I just wanted to tell her...in case...(looks down at the floor trying to control his emotions.)

Sonny: Hey, hey, hey, man! Look at me. Don't give up on her, are you listening? She has always been a miracle walking and she's not gonna let this be the end. (looks in the window sadly) She's been the single brightest spot in my entire existence. That light can't go out yet (rubs his hand over his face). (whispers) It just can't.

(Scene fades out)

(Jason is sitting in the chair with his head on the bed, holding Robin's hand. He appears to be sleeping. Robins hand twitches momentarily. Jason's eyes open and he sits up.)

Jason: (hopeful) Robin??

(He watches her unchanging face. He waits for a moment and sees no signs of movement. Her face and body are as still as before.)

Jason: (sighs) Robin. (walks to the window and looks out) I really wish you would come back, just for a little while...just so I can see you look at me one more time. I want to see your smile, hear your laugh. I want to hear you say my name and see if your your face changes. I remember you telling me that your roommate at Yale said it did, but I never noticed any difference...you always looked the same to me, just beautiful. (Walks to the bed and sits beside Robin.) I want the chance to say to you that I loved you with as much as I had when we were together and...that I have kept you with me, inside, ever since. (touches her face gently) What was it you called us back then? (laughs) Icing on the cake...(whispers) Better than the best. Come back, Robin. Come back to me. (emotionally) I know I don't have the right to ask anything of you but you have to do this one thing for me. Wake up. Wake up and let me take care of you for once. Let me protect you from all that I can. And even if you don't want me to do those things, just let me know that you are alive and okay if nothing else. Then I can be okay again, then I can move on...but it's not living without you, Robin...

(He leans over and kisses her face and holds her close to him. He closes his eyes. Scene fades out.)

(Early morning in the hospital. The sun is just beginning to filter in through the windows. Doctors and nurses are milling around, checking on patients and charts. Anna and Robert have arrived and are making their way slowly toward Robin's room. Both are exhausted from poor sleeping. Patrick comes off of the elevator after his long night in the ER. He's walking in the direction of Robin's room when he is stopped by a nurse to sign some paperwork. Sonny and Brenda are walking out of the stairwell on their way to see Robin as well.)

(Jason is asleep leaning over on the hospital bed. He wakes up when he hears the noise level rising outside of the room. He rubs his eyes and turns to look at Robin's face. Still unchanged from the night before.)

Jason: (Smiles as he looks at her face) Good morning. I guess I better get out of here before I get trampled by the mob of people that I'm sure are headed this way. I'll be back, though. (turns toward the door and then stops and turns back, he looks at Robin longingly) I love you, Robin...I will always love you. (He leans down and kisses her gently on the forehead.)

(Robin sees herself floating, peaceful in warm, calm water. She looks happy and then she hears voices, all blending together)

Voices: (whispering and pleading) Come back...come back, Robin...Robin, please come back to us.

Robin: (voiceover) Why can't I just let go? Just let go and...slip...away...

(Suddenly, her brown eyes burst open and she feels herself pulled downward. Down into a darkness. Flashes of her life before appear in front of her eyes. Her mother...her father...Filomena...Duke...Frisco and Felicia...Luke and Laura...Sean and Tiffany. Faster and faster they appear. B.J...Ruby...Jagger...Karen...Stone. Stone. Stone. The images disappear for a moment and Robin is left breathing hard in the darkness. Then they come again...dancing with Stone...making love to him for the first time...Stone dying...she and Sonny grieving...Mac and Felicia consoling her...Brenda...Jason. Again the blackness...she hears herself gasping for air. All at once, a million pictures of her and Jason float before her vision. She sees him as Jason Quartermaine, and then waking up as Jason Morgan. She sees the two of them on a bridge, holding hands and then him jerking her to safety--she hears herself saying "You chose life for the both of us". Pictures of Patrick in a courtyard giving her flowers flash before her eyes, images of the two of them in a cabin, of them at the Haunted Star. She sees Montauk, a cameo ring and a boxcar with a plant in a construction helmet. She watches as she is carried off the stage at the Nurse's Ball, holding Michael as a baby and then assisting Patrick in an operating room with Michael on the table. She sees herself being shielded by Stone as bullets ricochet all around and being pushed to safety as a single shot blasts through a window in her Uncle Mac's living room. Suddenly, she gasps again, unable to get any air...and she is pulled back into the darkness.)

(Jason is opening the door when he hears Robin make a choking sound. He turns around quickly and sees Robin thrashing on the bed. He runs to her.)

Jason: Robin? Robin, can you hear me?? ROBIN?

(Suddenly, her body freezes and her eyes open, staring into nothing. Jason realizes that she has stopped breathing.)

Jason: (yelling) ROBIN...NO...Don't do this...come on, Robin! You can't leave like this!

(Jason runs to the door and throws it open.)

Jason: (yelling) WE NEED SOME HELP IN HERE. SOMEONE GET IN HERE, SHE'S NOT BREATHING!

(Patrick, Epiphany and Liz all take off running toward the room along with a few other nurses. Anna, Robert, Sonny and Brenda all sprint toward the room as well. You hear the overhead page of "Code Blue. Room 10-03".)

Patrick: (arriving in the room) What happened here, Morgan?

Jason: I..I don't know. I was leaving and I heard her and she was thrashing around on the bed and...and then her eyes opened and she just wasn't breathing anymore. Do something!

Patrick: (to nurses) Push one amp Epi, hang fluids wide open and charge the defib to 360. She's in VFib on the monitor. Does anyone have a pulse?

Epiphany: No, Doctor.

Liz: Beginning compressions.

(Liz begins to compress Robin's chest while the defibrillator is brought in and begins charging. A nurse pushes the Epinephrine into Robin's IV while Epiphany begins to bag her. Jason has stepped back to the wall. Robert and Anna are clinging to one another in the doorway as Sonny holds on to Brenda's arms to keep her from running to the bed.)

Brenda: (yelling) ROBIN!!

Jason: (leaning heavily on the wall) Come on, Robin, come on. You can't leave like this. (tears begin to fall from his eyes.)

Patrick: We're charged! (Places the defibrillator paddles on Robin's chest) Everybody clear! (All the nurses step back from the bed as Patrick pushes the buttons releasing the shock into Robin's body. He looks at he monitor display.) Dammit! We're still in VFib. Liz resume compressions. Let's get an amp of Atropine pushed and another of Epi standing by. Charge me again to 360. (Looks down at Robin and whispers) Come on, Robin...you have got to fight harder than this!

Nurse: We're charged, Doctor.

Patrick: Everybody clear!

(Patrick reaches down and pushes the buttons again, shocking Robin's body visibly. Jason slides down the wall and puts his head in his hands, not wanting to watch the scene before him. Brenda sobs and turns in Sonny's arms while Sonny's expression is one of absolute horror and fear. Robert is holding Anna up as she sobs.)

Anna: (begging) Oh, Please God, not my baby...not my little girl!

Jason: (quietly) Please God...she's my life. (covers his face again)

(Robin is standing in the room. She sees Patrick and the nurses working on her. She sees Sonny and Brenda crying. She can see her father with his arms around her mother who seems to be saying something over and over but she can't hear her. She sees Jason sitting on the floor with his back to the wall, head in his hands. Suddenly, a flood of voices comes over her. She hears Sonny's voice saying "I love you. You are the last person I should love...but I do" and Brenda telling her "Robin, you are my little sister and I will never let you go". She hears her mother advising her "You are frightened and sad but underneath these tears is a blazing will to live and that is your secret weapon". Her father's voice comes to her "You are a remarkable young lady...and very brave". She closes her eyes as she hears Patrick's voice telling her "Listen, I love you. Not maybe. Not possibly. Not someday. Right now. Tonight". She seems to be gettng weak as she hears Jason "You have to be alive, Robin. I don't but you have to be. Because if you were to walk away from me today, I'd be alright as long as I knew that you were somewhere--happy or upset...just somewhere. If you ask somebody who's never been to Canada and never will would they mind if it was gone, they'll say yeah. You see, cuz it has to be there. It's how they know where north is, it's how they..how they find themselves on the map. That's what you are for me. So if you want a sure thing, there it is." She stumbles, hearing Stone's voice yell, "I love you, Robin!" She feels herself falling, all the voices are blurring into one and then she hears one thing clearly. "No, the medications might not work, yeah I might get shot, I might get arrested...you might meet somebody else. Well, whatever happens, whatever happens if we're in the same room or not, or if we're in the same state, or whether I'm here at all...I will always love you...just that way." His voice overwhelms her. As the blackness comes over her she hears him "Please God...she's my life". Scene fades out.)

(Scene fades in on Robin's room. Patrick and the nurses are working feverishly to restart Robin's heart. Suddenly, a beeping sound replaces the alarms that had been ringing unceasingly.)

Patrick: (shocked, looking at the monitor) Looks like we have a normal sinus rhythm, people. Check for a pulse.

Epiphany: (feels for a pulse in Robin's neck) We've got a pulse, strong and steady! And she's breathing on her own again!

(Everyone slumps in relief. Jason jumps up from the floor and moves to the bed as he takes Robin's hand. Patrick has his back to the bed and his head in his hands in relief. Suddenly, Robin's eyes begin to flutter.)

Jason: (whispers) Robin??

(Her eyes open, close again momentarily and then open again. Her questioning gaze locks on Jason's eyes.)

Jason: (whispers tenderly) Robin! You came back. (kisses her hand and holds it to his heart) It took you long enough. (smiles through tears)

Patrick: (turning around) Robin??

(Sonny, Brenda, Anna and Robert rush toward the bed as Epiphany and Liz look on with tears in their eyes. Robin looks at each one of them, confused for a moment and then clearer. She shifts slightly in the bed and she grimaces with pain. She instinctively puts her hands on her stomach. She looks down at her stomach. She looks at Patrick who has tears on his cheeks.)

Patrick: (whispering) I'm so sorry, Robin.

(She looks around the room as if lost for a moment. Her gaze falls on Jason who takes her hand gently and kisses it. She looks in his eyes and begins to cry. Jason gets on his knees and wraps his free arm around her. She wraps her arms tightly around his neck, sobbing.)

Jason: (whispers) Go ahead, Robin. It's okay. (he gently rubs her back and whispers) It's okay.

Robin: (whispers brokenly) Jason...my baby...

Jason: (wiping the tears from her face and smoothing back her hair) I know. (Looks into her eyes) If I could take this moment, this pain from you I would...but the best I can give is a shoulder if you need to cry...and I'll listen if you need to talk. (kisses her forehead and hugs her close to him, he whispers) But , for right now just breathe...that's all you have to do. (Scene fades out with everyone around the bed watching Jason holding and rocking Robin as she continues to cry.)

(to be continued...in "**MEMORY FALLOUT"**)

**I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS...THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT FANFIC...PLEASE READ/REVIEW...ALL FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRECIATED: GOOD OR BAD!!**


End file.
